Akatsuki's Creed
by KenacatStudios
Summary: 1499. Horse drawn carriages. Middle ages. What happens when a banker's son, Yahiko, falls in love with the daughter of the Governor? Can the boy get to the one he loves, avenge his fathers death and protect his city from the ones who wronged him? ( inspired by Assassins Creed.) Potential lemon. YahikoxKonan and hint of KushinaxMinato, NarutoxHinata, and KonanxHidan.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

* * *

I ran down the sidewalk, my orange hair flowing in the wind. Wearing a plain, dark green shirt with white stained pants. I had on my usual piercings on my ears even though most didn't approve. It was nice. Woman laughing and gossiping as they shopped. Men working or drinking. Children playing ball and games. Horse drawn carriages passing me.

"Oi! Yahiko!" a boy called me holding a ball in his hand. It was Konohamaru. The grandson of the man who handled shipping trades. His grandfather, Hiruzen Sarutobi. "Wanna play?" He asked. I shook my head. "Not today, I have somewhere to be." I said. He scoffed as if I lied to his face. "Fine, but race me to the bridge instead." He offered. I couldn't turned down a challenge, I had a reputation to uphold.

"Fine." I said. The other boys cheered and some of the girls did too. "But, Konohamaru!" One girl said. "You know he's gonna win, he always does." She pointed out. Konohamaru puffed out his cheeks causing me to chuckle. "And I'll keep challenging him till I win!" he promised holding up his thumb.

I smiled before kneeling down, close to the ground in a running position. Konohamaru did the same. "Get ready!" A boy yelled. I identified him as Inari, the grandson of a famous bridge builder, Tazuna. His Tazuna's latest project was the main bridge, connecting the village and to the mainland. I had to remember to thank him for that, getting to my job got a lot easier now.

Inari raised his arm in the air. "And GO!" he shouted whilst simultaneously whipping his arm down to his side, signaling us to start. My left foot lifted up from the ground and it landed a few inches away, my other foot followed suit. I began running at my fastest pace. Konohamaru was not to far behind me.

_'He's gotten faster in the past week.'_ I thought as I accidentally knocked over a crate of apples, luckily the boy behind me dodged it. The vender swore at us as we ran. "No cheating, Yahiko!" Konohamaru whined. I rolled my brown eyes and continued running. I watched as women jumped out of the way. "It's that boy again." One blonde haired complained to her friend. "Yes, they're always causing trouble."

I kept on running, ignoring their chat. Yes, granted I was a trouble maker, but I also did plenty of stuff for this village, I stopped thieves and threw them in jail. I put kids in their place when they got out of line, like bulling and trash talking. Yet I went unappreciated, not that I cared. I had better things to do than worry about what people think of me.

Konohamaru and I were neck and neck, I could see the drawbridge in the horizon. Suddenly my eyes shot open. The bridge was raising up. "Oh, no!" Konohamaru shouted, noticing my predicament. He knew if I didn't get over that thing, I'd be late. I immediately ran as fast as I could, my lung burning from lack of oxygen. I shut my eyes, leaned forward and leaped.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion. I opened my eyes to see the bridge raising closer to me. I looked behind me and saw Konohamaru and his feet screeching in the dirt as he tried to stop before he could land in the water below. The other kids that watched us race were running up behind him a few yards away, shouting and flailing their arms.

I looked back in front of me and shut my eyes again. Thud. Rolling. Pain. That's all I felt. I opened my eyes to see myself face down in the dust. I wasn't severely injured so I lifted myself off the ground and looked around. "I made it." I said in a sigh. I looked behind the side of the drawbridge and saw the children.

"Whoo! Yeah, Yahiko!" The girl named Moegi yelled. Another boy, Udon, was right behind her cheering as well. Konohamaru smirked and smiled. "Next time, Yahiko!" he yelled as if he was victorious. I smiled back before leaving into the village to my job.

* * *

"Yahiko!" I cringed. I'd know that voice anywhere. The voice belonged to my boss, Jiraya. The old man owned a book store in town, selling dirty novel but normal ones as well as toys for children. He hired me not to long ago, all I had to do was clean and help customers out. The pay was minimum, but a job was a job. He had snow-white hair, and a red shirt on. Grey pants as well, add a beard and he's old St. Nick. I laughed at my joke. "Whats so funny?" he asked me crossing his arms.

"Oh, nothing Mr. Jiraya." I said with a smile, waving my hand. He raised his eyebrow at me then walked away. I turned to see my best friend, Nagato. His crimson red hair and unusual purple eyes. I think it ran in his family or something. He was wearing a beige colored shirt and blue pants along with his apron that we were required to wear during work hours.

I never liked wearing mine, but it symbolized that I worked there. "Here, Yahiko." Nagato said to me, tossing the apparel to me. "Thanks." I said with a frown. I tied the strings around my neck and around my waist. I made sure to keep then loose just in case.

"How's the family?" I asked to start a conversation. Nagato shrugged. "Same as always." he said. Opening the cash register to count the money. His mother was ill and I knew they were struggling ever since his father was laid off. But he never showed that he was afraid or scared, and I admired that. I picked up a broom from the corner of the store.

I walked to the front of the store and flipped the closed sign to open. The rest day went on usually. Two women name Karin and Ino came, wanting scented candles for their beloveds. Suigetsu and Sai. I've seen them before.

An old woman named Lady Chiyo came in with her grandson, Sasori. The boy had a passion for puppets. Then an old man with three children. One was his granddaughter, Kurotsuchi. Along with her two friends, Deidara and Akatsuchi. They were so close, and I couldn't help but smile at them.

And Kakashi, he bought up 3 of 's dirty novels at a time every time he came by. Most people would think he was in his 90s but he was only thirty one.

All of them were our most frequent customers, and I realized most of them were over the age of 50. I smirked. I looked at the time and it was closing time. My chest rose and fell as I sighed in relief. Quitting time was my favorite, but yet I liked hanging out with Nagato. We would joke about the dumbest of customers and things with the rest of our friends.

"See ya, Yahiko." he said waving. I smiled. "Yeah, see ya tomorrow, Nagato." I walked off in the direction of the drawbridge when I saw a man creeping up behind a woman in a violet dress.

My brown eyes opened wide when I saw his snatch the woman's purse, "Help! Thief!" she screamed getting alerted faces. Yet no one did anything, they all just stood there as the thief ran away with the good. Suddenly I gave chase.

* * *

_Review and favorite, please._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

* * *

I gave chase. I knew that the guards were too slow to catch a thief, either that or they just didn't care. I just knew that that guy had to be stopped. I was, what most of the kids called me, a vigilante. Considering I saved more people than how many people the government kills.

The woman's screams caused me to snap out of my daydream. I raced over to where the thief ran, he jumped unto a pile of crates, and ended up on the roof. I followed, running with the kids really caused me to gain more stamina.

The thief looked back at me before running again. I groaned but didn't stop. I stepped on the tiles of the roofs, most were sturdy but luckily my feet landed on the stable ones. "Fuck!" I heard him say when his foot hit the edge of a sign as he landed on the ground.

I jumped down as well, dismounted on a crate. He ran through the crowd, trying to lose me. "Stop!" I yelled, but my request went unanswered. My teeth gritted in irritants as I pushed myself through the people, I was careful not to push anyone down, not trying to get everyone to hate me any more than they do.

I could see a hooded figure run into an alleyway, purse in hand. I ran as fast as a dog. He jumped on more crates and jumped to a sign, as if it was nothing before doing it again, getting farther from me. I did the same.

I flailed my arms slightly but I gained my balance. I jumped to another sign with ease. "Hey!" I looked down to see a shop owner, he looked angered but I didn't see how it involved me. "Get down there, you idiota!" he shouted at me throwing a rock in the process.

I dodged it but it broke the window behind me, unintentionally, I looked through of what was left of the window to see a woman changing, her hair was down and she was holding a brush. She had on a towel, but she didn't care.

"Aaaahhh!" she scream throwing the brush at my head. Again, I dodged and I went back to chasing the thief, red covered my cheeks but I shook it off. I was on the roof, panting like a mad man but I grinned when I saw the thief a few feet in front of me, trying to catch his breath too.

I regained my composure. "Now, dammi indietro la borsa, give me back the purse." I demanded. The thief scoffed, flipping his hood just enough that I caught a glimpse of his eyes. They were of purple, like Nagato's but darker.

"Like I fucking should." he cursed. Before I could strike another hooded figure appeared beside him. I silently gasped. I knew if it was a one on one fight I stood a chance but not against two. I needed to get out of there, fast.

"Idiota." the other hooded figure said, slapping the other upside his head. "Che male, Kakuzu!" he exclaimed rubbing his sore dome. "That fucking hurt!" He yelled earning another slap.

The one, now known as 'Kakuzu' looked at me. He had unusual eyes, green irides, no pupils and red sclera. He was dark skinned and I could tell by his hand it had scarring. And I could see parts of his hair as it spilled out from his hood, it was long and black.

"This is why we don't steal in plain sight, Hidan." Kakuzu scolded. The boy, Hidan, smirked. "That fucking lady was troppo facile, too easy. I couldn't pass up the chance." he admitted with a sly smile. I raised my brow. These two were the weirdest and strangest partners of crime I've ever seen.

One was serious and level headed, another was loud, brash and irritating. Kakuzu took me out of my thoughts. "Next time, don't be so obvious." he said. Hidan sighed heavily, probably annoyed. "любой.." he said in another language I couldn't understand, I knew they weren't from around here.

"Now let's fight." he said with his hand in a fist. Before we could battle, Kakuzu stopped Hidan, his arm in front of him. "No. Not now." he grumbled. Before Hidan could protest Kakuzu threw a smoke bomb unto the ground, blinding and suffocating me. I coughed and held mouth, trying to inhale fresh air.

I finally collapsed on the roof, I inhaled deeply and exhaled. I looked around to see no sign of the theives. My brows narrowed in annoyance. I lifted my self off of the ground, I was pretty scratched up but otherwise alright from serious injuries.

I looked up at the moon, it was late and father was sure to be worried. I ran my hand through my tangerine colored hair and walked on the roof toward the draw bridge. "I'm in so much trouble." I mumbled to myself.

* * *

"Yahiko!" I had a feeling then everyone just liked yelling my name out loud for the world to hear. I looked to my father, he had brown eyes like mine yet he had brown hair than orange, probably because I got mine from my late mother. His teeth showed, his right brow twitching in anger.

I sweatdropped at the scene. He looked as if I ran away for a month or so. "Just where were you?" he demanded. I scoffed. "Doing stuff, father." I said. He crossed his arms. "That's no excuse for staying out almost all night, Yahiko!" He stated. I rolled my eyes. "I know, father. But I'm old enough not to have a curfew." I pointed out.

"But you're young enough to still be living with me." I had to admit, he had a point but I didn't show it. Before I could retaliate a red headed woman came into the room.

Her blue eyes sparkled in the fire's glow. Her skin was as fair and had long red hair, reaching down to her thighs. She wore a cream colored dress with a black sash around her waist. She had a concerned look on her face and she used her hands to separate me from my father.

"Mr. Amegakure. Yahiko." she said. "Please stop." My father took a step back. "Kushina this is non of your concern." he said. "You are my boss and I am close to this family. I don't want you two fighting." was our maid and cook, but she was like family. She was like a surrogate mother to me.

She turned to me. "Go to bed." "With pleasure." I grumbled as I walked up the stairs. "And you, , go to your study, you two need to cool off for a while." she said. Usually if it was a regular servant she would've been fired on the spot but, like I said, she was like family.

My father didn't say a thing and left to the left wing of the house. I sat on my bed. My room was normal. A dresser across from my bed, window to the right of my bed and bathroom on the left. I threw off my dirty shirt and pantaloons. I walked to the bathroom and slashed warm water on my face.

I landed on my bed, groaning. I noticed I had bruises on my arms and legs, thankfully it was too bad. "Checking yourself out, Yahiko?" I jumped at the unknown voice. I looked to my window to see my friend, Kisame.

His navy blue hair was moving with the cool, night breeze. He smiled, showing his shark like teeth. I grinned at him. "Hello, stalker." I jokingly said, referring to the fact he liked to enter my bedroom unannounced. He rolled his yellow eyes. "Sì, sì, tutto ciò che, did you find any parts?" he asked me entering my room.

I shook my head. "No. I was...busy." He raised him eyebrow. "Like what?" I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly. "Doing what I normally do." Kisame sighed. "What's with you and fighting criminals, Yahiko?" Kisame never understood why I did what I did, but truth be told nether did I. It was just something I found great joy in doing and he did as well whenever he would tag along.

I shrugged. But that did put something in my head, Kakuzu and Hidan. "Kisame." I said. "Can I meet you and Itachi back at the workshop? I have something very important to tell you." Kisame looked at me with confusion. "Why not here?" I looked left and right. "Father might hear." Kisame groaned, he knew that anything that I didn't want my father to know about involved my double life.

"Fine, arrivederci." he said before heading out my window. I waved a bye to him as I leaned back on my bed, feeling the softness of my silk blankets. I looked up as Kisame disappeared into the night. I knew if I could get Kisame and Itachi on board with my plan it would all work out. I had a score to settle with certain pair of thieves.

* * *

_Review and favorite, per favore. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Early in the morning I awoke to the smell of fresh cinnamon buns.

_(A/N Yes, I know cinnimon rolls weren't invented in the 1400s but they didn't really have that many yummy things in those times... so cinnamon rolls!)_

My orange hair sprawled out over my pillow filled with feathers. I lifted my head, looking around my room. The morning sun light entered my window and shined on my floor, lighting up the once dark room.

I swung my legs over my bed and unto the floor below. I sat up and stood, yawning and stretching. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a loose fitting shirt and a brown vest. In the bathroom I washed my face, knowing didn't like it when I looked like I slept in a sandbox.

Afterwards I sped down the stairs, passing the living room, family room and my fathers study. He usually slept in there like the minute he'd leave all his work would disappear. I focused my thoughts on the mission at hand, to get some delicious pastries for breakfast.

I walked into the kitchen as I inhaled some more of the delectable fragrance. The cause was on the table, cinnamon rolls, white liquid glazed over it, dripping unto the plate. The cinnamon looked like sprinkles of topaz. The rolls looked hot and fresh baked. My hand crept over them, daring to sneak one, just one.

'Bam!' My nerves were attacked by pain. "Oww!" I yelled as I held my throbbing hand. "Did you wash your hands, Yahiko?" I looked up to see Mrs. Kushina holding a hot spatula in her hand, she looked slightly irritated. I shook my head slowly. "Go wash them then." she ordered.

I groaned then I silently gasped when I noticed a roll gone. "What?" The red headed woman said before looking at me. "I didn't touch them." She narrowed her blue eyes at me. "Yet." I said. I circled the table and saw tiny feet under it. I smirked.

"I guess the culprit is.." I bet down fast. "Under here!" A delighted squeal came from under the table. I grabbed the 'thief' and brought him from under the table. It was Naruto, 's son. He was only 7. She brought him over a lot, especially when his father, Mr. Minato was on business. Me and him would always play together when ever we could. He had yellow hair like his father and blue eyes like his mother. Naruto also had unusual whiskers on his face, three on each side, he resembled a fox.

"You found me, Yahiko!" he said with cinnamon around his mouth. He was suddenly hit on the head. "Oww, mother!" he whined. "Did you even wash your hands, young man?" She asked him menacingly. "N-no." he stuttered out. "But I'm already eating it, its too late, dattebayo." he said getting ready to take another bite of the roll, but bit nothing for snatched it out of his hands.

"Wash, now." She ordered pointing her finger to the washroom. Naruto relucently walked over to it with frown muttering that his mother was as scary as a doctor. I snickered. But truth be told, she's been a bit of a clean freak ever since that 'Black Plauqe' a hundred years ago, it almost wiped out the entire Uzamaki family.

Luckily her great-great grandmother survived. She's still a little paranoid about it, but who could blame her? I shook my head, the though of sickness made me feel queasy and I followed Naruto into the washroom.

"Oh, uomo." He groaned. "I hope my mom gets over this Obsessive–compulsive disorder before I keel over, dattebayo." I looked at him surprised. "When did you learn to use words like that?" I asked. He dried his hands. "I found it in one of your father's books, they were filled with stuff like that, dattebayo." He said walking out the door. I wasn't too far behind.

He was just lucky that my father didn't find out or he'd freak out. I chuckled. I guess both of our parents were weird. Me and Naruto sat down at the table cinnamon rolls in our hands, also joined us.

We chatted for a while when my father came down stairs. I tried to ignore him, not wanting to talk to him after last night. He looked at me, I could feel his piercing eyes on me. "Good morning, Kushina, Naruto and Yahiko." He paused a little before saying my name.

cleared her throat at me, wanting me to at least speak to him. I sighed, knowing she'd scold me later. "Hello, Father." I said in a monotone like voice. He didn't reply as he made himself a cup of tea. Only he would make his own morning tea, he liked it that why.

"Mr. Amegakure, are you going to be busy today?" The red headed woman asked my father. He took a sip of his tea. "Not too busy, why?" he asked almost out the kitchen. "Because would like to speak with you today over business." My father cringed, he tried not to show it, but I saw it anyway.

"When did he say that, Kushina?" he asked. "One of his subordinates came to the door this morning, informing me of it." She answered. My father nodded before leaving the room. The room was filled with an uncomfortable silence.

He was always like that, never liked talking about his business in front of me. Even now I still don't know what he did, I know it involved banking and money, considering we were wealthy but still. What did he really do? It seemed kind of shady. But I never questioned him. Every time I asked he'd pretend to have something to do or somewhere to be so I left it alone.

"Yahiko?" Naruto asked me."Can I go with you to the workshop?" I shrugged. "As long as Mrs. Kushina is okay with it." She didn't like it when Naruto would go off somewhere without her knowing, that's one of the reasons he's grounded most of the time.

Naruto looked at her with hopeful eyes. "Please, mother?" She smiled. "Since you asked, alright." Naruto literally jumped out of his chair and went to go get ready. Mrs. Kushina liked it when Naruto was with me. She thought I was a good role model for him aside from his father. Even though I didn't see it that way.

I wasn't smart, charming nor was I rich. Yet Mrs. Kushina said I was brave, modest and above all had a good heart. I would always disagree with her comments about things like that, but she would insist. No matter how much I oppose she would tell me how much of a good boy I was. ( _ hahaha)

"Yahiko?" The red headed woman in front of me asked. "How is Naruto's project coming along?" I looked up to the ceiling then answered. "Okay, Mr. Leonardo is still teaching him the basics of architecture but he said Naruto is a great student." She smiled before taking a bite of an apple.

"I'm glad, he needs something to do since school is out." I nodded. Ever since then Naruto was hyperactive, more than usual. He'd pick fights with one of his rivals, Kiba and Rock Lee. I would intervene but I knew he needed something to occupied him. Eventually I recommended that he become a student under Leonardo Da Vinchi, the greatest mind in all of Italy.

I turned to see Naruto in the door way, his bag in hand. "Ready, Yahiko?" He asked with his smirk. "Yeah." I got out of my chair. "We'll be back soon, Mrs. Kushina." She waved. "Be good, Naruto." She got walked over to him and kissed his forehead. "Tell Leonardo I said 'hi'." Naruto wiped his forehead to get ride of his mother's kiss causing her to shake her head.

"Si, Mother." he said. Me and him walked out to the front door. As you already know many people didn't like me, maybe because of my career choices. I wanted to be an architecture but many thought I should have been a banker like my father, but I wasn't about to change my life now. I had a goal and I was going to stick to it.

Naruto was almost like me but at least his parents supported his dreams. He wanted to become a king which I thought was cool yet it got him into trouble at his school. Children picked on him for that, saying it would never come true for a commoner to become king.

I sighed. I just hoped we both became what we want in the future...dreams fulfilled in a better tomorrow.

* * *

_Review and favorite, please._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

* * *

Me and Naruto arrived in front of the building. I shoved the front door open with ease and we entered. "Ciao?" I yelled out in the workshop. There were ropes hanging from one wooden beam to another. Strange contraptions hung from the ceiling as well. Tarps were draped over unfinished ones. Paintings were all around the room, some freshly made. The smell of work filled the air.

"Anyone here?" I yelled again. "Vuoi stare zitto, idiota? Some people are working." I looked to the corner to see Itachi, one of my closest friends. His raven black hair was tied up in a red string. He wore a white, long sleeved shirt with black vest along with it. His coal colored eyes stared into mine. He was reading one of his many books, that's almost all he did there.

"Scusa, Itachi. It was hard to see you." I explained as both Naruto and I walked over. "Buongiorno, Itachi." The little blonde boy greeted. Itachi nodded and went back to his book. He liked to read about physics and architecture. I was more of a doer, he invested all his time in knowledge, something Kisame and I could never do.

"Where is Kisame?" I asked. Itachi pointed over to another door which led to Leonardo's private quarters. I walked over to the door, leaving Naruto with Itachi. I raised my hand, which transformed into a fist, and banged against it two times. "Un momento, per favore." I heard from inside.

And so I waited, I knew Leonardo was a busy man and that I should have been grateful that he took the time to educate the four of us. The door finally opened to reveal Kisame with some documents in his hand. He smiled at me. "Ciao, Yahiko. I was wondering when you were arriving." Kisame stated.

I grinned. "Like I'd be late." He chuckled. "Yahiko!" I looked behind Kisame to see Leonardo. He had shoulder length brown hair. He wore a white and red outfit. He mouth was curved into a warm smile. "Are you all ready to start?" We all nodded. "Yes, Mr. Leonardo." Naruto shouted excitedly.

Mr. Leonardo laughed at the blonde boy's enthusiasm. "Si, si, Naruto." And so our day started.

The great man helped me with my flying contraption, which when I first started creating want it to fly away from this place, to a greater world. Yet I knew it was going to take more than that to do that. Everyday I worked out sketches and alternations to my project. I wanted to make sure it was capable to carry me and everything I was planning to take.

It was looking splendid. It was similar to a birds wings, only it was made of wood and paper. In the future I hoped technology would advance, so when I talked about it it wouldn't sound like a child's art work.

Kisame was just studying like Itachi but he was more into hands on work. Watching someone do it and mimic it. I had no idea what his dream was but I knew Itachi's. His was to protect the city like mine was but his was more on the intellectual side.

Naruto was just studying the basics as usual, like Itachi but more simple. We had to remember he's just a child and that he was not ready for the more advanced lessons...yet.

It was evening and Mr. Leonardo had already sold 5 paintings already. One of them Naruto helped out on, so he was feeling particularly proud of himself. Boasting and all that. Kisame, Itachi and I played along, amused by his behavior.

But that confidence was going to be helpful if he was ever to become king.

* * *

After Leonardo went to his quarters to work out some new designs the rest of us rested. We were all eating some fruit as some kind of award. I had an apple, Naruto had a peach, as did Itachi. Kisame ate some bread, he wasn't a big fan on fruit or vegetables.

"Ehi, Kisame?" I asked casually as I sat on a crate with my apple in my hand. He looked at me. "Yeah?" I looked around. Itachi was eating and reading, multitasking as usual. Naruto's father, Mr. Minato, already picked him up from on his way from work a while ago.

I was planning on asking Kisame something important, I didn't care if Itachi or Mr. Leonardo over heard but Naruto was out of the question. One accidental slip of his tongue to his mother and I'd be in big trouble.

I leaned a bit closer to him. "Would you like to help me out with a... fight?" He blinked. "As in a real fight with actual tough people or sissies?" For some reason he was really picky when it came to his opponents. Some would stay and fight, others would run away in fear just at the sight of him. After a while it annoyed him so now interrogates his opponents before fighting, to me that was a waste of time, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Tough. I would've studied their fighting styles but they left before I could. One of them is very arrogant so I think I can handle him, but his tall, muscular partner? I don't think so." I bit into my apple. "That's why I need your help, with you there it'll even things out." I explained.

He seemed to understand. Kisame nodded and I grinned. "Si, I'll help you out." I knew I could count on him. He and I were like a crime fighting due, as Itachi would put it. He was more of the person who stayed at HQ to feed us information on our target.

"Great, we leave tonight, I'll meet you at the top of the building a few blocks away from mine." I said getting up from the crate and eating the last of my apple. Itachi looked at both of us. "Good luck, you two." he stated still reading his book.

I waved to him. And left the workshop. I ran down the streets, passing women and men. "Must be important for him to be running that fast." One man said. I turned pass a tree. Lights lite down the street to illuminate it. I smelled fresh bread cooking from a bakery, I was tempted to stop but kept on going, I had a mission to complete.

And nothing was going to stop me.

* * *

_Review and favorite, kudasai. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

* * *

I opened the door to my home. It seemed that Mrs. Kushina cooked some dinner while I was away. As I walked down the hallway when I heard arguing. It was coming from my father's study. I was tempted to investigate but father wouldn't like it.

One of the men was shouting at my Father, demanding that he give his boss the money he owes him. I leaned in closer to the closed doors. I knew eavesdropping was wrong but this seemed a little too important not to. Before I could hear anymore I felt a hand place on my shoulders, I turned to see Mrs. Kushina. Her blue eyes pleading that I stop.

I nodded and followed her to the dining room. A long table with three chairs on each side, and one on the end. I sat at the one closest to the kitchen door, wanting to get to the food faster.

"Yahiko." I looked at the red headed cook. "Please, don't interfere with you're father's work. You how he is about his privacy. " She asked with a frown. She didn't like it when father would bring work home, even though he was a busy man, a lot of the people that work with him weren't the best of people. Once a man broke into our house, trying to steal some of father's papers.

Luckily I spotted him in time, father fought him off and called the city guards on him. He was taken away but ever since I feared for my family. Father's work put the family in jeopardy, eventually I took care of myself, with some help with Mrs. Kushina and my friends I could fight almost anyone away. But... I didn't know about my father.

I've never seen him fight before in my life, imagine if I got my own home. He would be here by himself, yes Mrs. Kushina was here. But she doesn't provide much protection from thugs. Father wouldn't stand a chance...

I blinked. I didn't want those depressing thoughts in my head as I ate.

I turned and saw Mrs. Kushina with a plate of a cooked bird in her hand. I smiled at her. She placed it on the table in front of me and went back into the kitchen. I waited for the other sides, playing with my fork. Mrs. Kushina came back with a basket of bread and a bowl of vegetables.

She set it on the table. I grabbed a piece of the turkey, a few scoops of vegetables and two biscuits. I started scarfing my food down, considering all I had today was an apple and a cinnamon roll. Kushina chuckled at me as she walked to the closet. "You're eating like the food's going to run away." I smiled at her and continued eating.

"See you tomorrow, Yahiko." She said waving with her coat in her hands. I would've said bye but my mouth was filled with a variety of foods so I settled for a muffled one. She smiled before leaving out the back door to spend some time with her family, something I couldn't do.

I smiled. I imagined Naruto, Mr. Minata and Mrs. Kushina sitting in their family room, laughing and chatting about their days. Mrs. Kushina with her hands on her lap with Mr. Minato's hand on them. Naruto sitting across from them in a chair with some kind of food in his hand, he loved to eat.

They're lives were so much more better than mine, of course theirs was. My own father didn't spend time with me, I would go off alone and hang out with my friends. Sometimes I wish I did have a better relationship with him, but he made it impossible.

Working all day, having associates over the house who brought more business to him. Most of them didn't even look at me, considering my reputation. They would inform their children to avoid me, for sake of them ending up like me.

The Nobles were a prideful and greedy bunch. Aside from me and the Uzumaki family. We were nice. That's mostly why I liked to be with the normal people. I didn't like calling them 'commoners' like the rest of the Nobles. That's why I hung out with Itachi and Kisame.

I finished my dinner and put away my plates, I left the half eaten turkey and sides for my father. I doubted that he would even eat if he stayed up late enough. As I exited the dining room I could still here my father talking with the men.

I hoped they left soon, I didn't feel like having to sit with complete strangers in the morning. I went up the stairs and into my room. I changed into some old clothes so my father wouldn't fret over me ruining another set of great clothing.

"Ready?" a voice said behind me. I turned to see Kisame and smiled. "Yeah, let's go." I said as we jumped out the window and into the night.

* * *

_Review please. _

_(Dammit! Would've been longer if I didn't accidently press the 'Go back one page' button! *bops myself on the head* stupid, stupid, stupid!) _


End file.
